rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
SS Lollipop
= The SS Lollipop = This former Pirate Ship was "recovered" in the seas south, south-east of Hong Kong during a rescue mission. Currently, Captain Jack Raptor is living inside it. It is also currently being manned by the Young Dumb and Ugly gang. 60' (Former) Luxury Yacht * Handling: 0 * Accel: 10/20 * Speed: 70 * Pilot: 2 * Body: 14 * Armor: 8 * Sensor: 2 Armaments * Dual Forward Firing MMG (6P / AP -2) Concealed under deck ** Reinforced Size ** Concealed Visibility ** Flexible Flexibility ** Remote Control * Rear gun mount LMG (6P / AP -1) ** Normal Size ** Concealed Visibility ** Turret Flexibility ** Armored Manual Control/Remote Control Current Modifications * Workshop (Minting, 1 slot) * Workshop (Water Purification Unit, 1 slot) * High Amenities (Storefront, 2 slots) * Additional Water Tanks (1 slot) * Satellite Communication (1 slot) * Renraku Retailer Hub Nexus called the Raptor's Nest (LayShad) * Ballast Tanks Level 1, 1 slot * Life Support Level 2, 3 slots As a Lifestyle Worth 11 LP (2,600 nuyen, halved due to being in Lagos, doubled due to Roommate costs) Basics * Comforts (Squatter) 1 LP - A few pieces of furniture, but it's sparse at best. He is, after all, on a boat. Not very comfortable to live in, but Captain Jack lived in the frickin' Renraku Arcology for a few years, so any place that isn't out to crush him with killer drones is an improvement. * Entertainment (Squatter) 1 LP - Meager, inconsistent budget for entertainment. He doesn't go out for drinks much, except when on shadowruns. * Necessities (Middle) 3 LP - Good food, free fresh water, some amenities. This is mostly covered by the boat's High amenities. There's plenty of room, although much of it is taken up by the built-in workshops. * Neighborhood (Low) 3 LP - It's in a relatively nice neighborhood compared to other locations in Lagos. * Security (Middle) 3 LP - The YDU provides self security, with Device and Professional ratings of 3. Examples of security in the book include: Biometric Maglocks with Anti-tamper, wireless alarm, smoke and fire detection systems, trained security guards (presumably at the docks), security drones * Houses up to 10 people comfortably (+100% cost) - This is the YDU, and Captain Raptor makes sure they can all survive on a day to day basis. They are considered non-paying roommates for the purposes of the lifestyle costs. Qualities * In Tune +5 LP - +2 to Resonance-linked skill groups while operating from home. This is a good bonus for Captain Raptor's abilities, and will eventually play into his acquisition of a server and starting a pirate data haven. * Privacy Screen +2 LP (Physical) - +2 to Threshold for Perception tests when trying to perform surveillance on the SS Lollipop. It's hidden among many other boats, so it's difficult to track. Also, it's mobile. * Workplace +1 LP - Open space to install workshops, operate a small business, etc. * Living by Committee -2 LP (The YDU) - He lives with the YDU. Therefore, he's forced to manage and operate the gang so they can survive in Lagos. Unfortunately, this means running gang meetings and lecturing them about their stupidity on occasion. * Green Plan -1 LP (I'm on a BOAT!) - All power comes from renewable and portable sources. The boat is off the grid. He relies on the solar panels and generators. * Crash Pad -1 LP (The YDU often bring non-pirate "guests") - The SS Lollipop sees more traffic than it should, because of its position as a water kiosk and the fact that the YDU aren't very bright when bringing over guests. * Network Bottleneck -1 LP (I'm at a Port!) - Response lowered by 2 when trying to operate computers from this location. He shares Matrix access with other boats, and relies on a creaky satellite uplink. * Worse Neighbors -1 LP (I'm at a Port!) - The locals are just as shady (if not more) than he is. All sorts of crap goes down at the docks, and he has neighbors ranging from other pirates to flesh traders to corporate scum to BTL traders. * Lax Security -2 LP (I'm at a Port!) - While the security is higher than average in Lagos, they aren't looking out for the best interests of the SS Lollipop specifically. After all, there are plenty of other boats to guard, and they don't care about private cargo. Add +1 to the threshold of any Perception tests that the Security makes to detect intruders. Future Modifications * Armor 14 (6R Avail, 2800 nuyen, 1 Slot, 20/Shop) * Smuggling Compartment (6F Avail, 1500 nuyen, 1 slot, 16/Facility) * Personal Armor 10 (10R Avail, 5000 nuyen, 2 slots, 20/Shop) * Smoke Projector (6R Avail, 700 nuyen, 1 slot, 8/Shop)